Skyakin: The First Chapter
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Skyrela Delgado is brand new to the temple. The first person she meets is Anakin Skywalker. The two form a love at first sight. But, as Order 66 draws near, Anakin is torn between his lover and his loyalties. When Skyrela is captured by three of the worst criminals, will Anakin choose his lover or his loyalties?
1. Chapter 1

**Skyrela and Anakin**

**A/N: So, I was bored and I wanted to ship Skyrela and Anakin. Skyakin! Lol. Anyways, I want to send a pie to all my favorite authors. Oh, and I recently got two of my friends to get a FF account. Their names are maracat0901 and AlexanderCahill. So please follow them. **

Chapter 1-Anakin

I was walking around the temple when I saw a beautiful girl. She had chocolate brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and olive skin. I walked over to her.

"Hi, my name's Anakin." I say, smiling at her.

The girl blushes and looks away. "I'm Skyrela." She says shyly.

"Skyrela." I echo. "What a beautiful and unique name."

Skyrela's skin gets darker. "Thank you."

I can't help, but notice her accent. I liked it. It made her more unique. Just like she was. Skyrela definitely stole my heart and I could tell I stole hers as well. I smile widely at her and she smiles shyly back. I take her hand and guide her to my quarters.

Once in my quarters, I turn around to face Skyrela. She looks at me with curious eyes. I cup her chin in one of my hands and lean down. I kiss Skyrela on her lips and after a moment, she returns it. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

After a few minutes, we break the kiss and lean our foreheads together, panting. I pick Skyrela up and carry her to my bed. I place her on the bed and crawl on top of her. I straddle her waist and she looks at me curiously. I lean down and kiss her again. She eagerly returns the kiss.

I run my hands down her thighs and I can feel her shivering from the excitement. I break the kiss. "I love you." I say, panting. Skyrela smiles at me. "I love you too."

**A/N: I know, I know. It's short, but hey, I wanted to get this up. Especially since I haven't posted in forever. **

**Skyrela: Yea, forever. I never though I'd see the day when you would actually write a Star Wars fanfic that didn't involve Ahsoka.**

**Ahsoka: Yea, that hurts.**

**Me: *shrugs* I didn't think I would either.**

**Anakin: Skyrela is beautiful, though. But what about Tracker?**

**Me: Oh, he won't be in this.**

**Tracker: Hurtful.**

**Me: Whatever. Just someone do the review notice.**

**Skyrela, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Tracker: Not it!**

**Obi-Wan: It appears I'm doing it.**

**Me: Yep! Now get on with it!**

**Obi-Wan: Please review and give feedback, no hater comments or Skyrela Tano will hunt you down and haunt your dreams. How was that?**

**Me: I like it! Goodnight guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skyakin: The First Chapter**

**A/N: Hey guys, so today is Sunday for me, so I thought why not give you guys a new chapter before I go back to school for another week. I might include a lemon, not sure yet. But, anyways, I hope you guys like this! Oh yea, shout out to TheDoctorCT-21-0408, loneanisoka, and MusicKeeper for reviewing. Here's a pie for you guys! Now on with the chappie!**

**Chapter 2-Skyrela**

**Later the next day...**

**Journal Entry: Skyrela**

Dear Journal,

Skyrela here! So, I just found out that my secret lover, Anakin Skywalker is going to be my master to train me to be a Jedi Knight! I am super happy! It means I get to be with him every night, except on missions, but still! It was love at first sight for Anakin and me. He's so sweet and caring. I wonder if we'll have kids. Probably not. That'd be like, exposing our love. I love Anakin. Oh, I hear him calling me. I better go.

Bye for now,

Skyrela

**Present Time: Skyrela**

I put my pen down and I hear Anakin calling me. I jump up immediately and run out to him, dropping my journal in the process. He laughs at me and picks me up, spinning me around. I laugh with him, looking at his beautiful blue eyes. They were so kind looking. I loved looking in them.

He puts me down and kisses me. I kiss him back without hesitation. Everything is perfect, for now at least.

**Present Time: Anakin**

I break the kiss as I sense a warning in the Force. Right before I'm able to push Skyrela away, a smoke bomb falls next to us. When the smoke clears, Skyrela is gone.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!**

**Skyrela: I hate you. -_-**

**Me: I know you do. :P**

**Anakin: You are mean. What are you planning to do now?**

**Me: That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**Ahsoka: Yes, she dragged me to her.**

**Me: Yuppers! :)**

**Obi-Wan: I'm not doing the review notice.**

**Me: Fine Ahsoka, you do it.**

**Ahsoka: What, why?**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**Ahsoka: *sighs* Fine. Please review, no hater comments or else, Skyrela Tano will hunt you down to the end of the world. That good?**

**Me: Yep. Have a good evening guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skyakin: The First Chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Alright, here is the third chapter. Hope you guys like it! By the way, my chapters will get shorter because I am sorta busy and I might be typing when I'm supposed to be asleep.**

**Skyrela's POV**

I wake up with a pounding headache. My hands are bound behind my back and I have a gag on. I have no idea where I am. All I remember is being with Anakin and now waking up. I look around where I am.

I'm in a room that's fairly small and is very dark. I can barely see. I know Anakin must be searching for me and I know he will find me. It's only a matter of time. I know it. I miss him so much. I remember his smiling face, his strong voice, his arms around me.

I hear a clang and look up. A trandoshon approaches with a whip and I brace myself for torture.

**Anakin's POV**

I'm going insane. Sky is missing. My little one. My love bunny. Gone. Right from under my nose.

I got permission from the council to find her. I will look for as long as I have to, in order to find her. I will die trying if it comes to that.

**A/N: Short, I know. Anyways, if you're a big Hunger Games fan like me, please join my HG RP. But, please, I need at least 2 people (male and female) in each district. See ya!**


End file.
